


No Difference

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Girl!Clark, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna casts a spell, will the effects make a difference to Clark and Lois</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that the only female slash coupling I would want to read was, Lois with a girl version of Clark, so I wrote it.

TITLE: No Difference  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  femme slash sex and use of toys  
WORD COUNT:2553  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
AUTHORS NOTE: I realized that the only female slash coupling I would want to read was, Lois with a girl version of Clark, so I wrote it.  
SUMMARY: Zatanna casts a spell, will the effects make a difference to Clark and Lois

~*~  
  
Lois Lane Kent was at the Daily Planet trying to finish her story, as well as being a distraction for anyone looking for her husband. It was part of her job as Superman’s wife; Clark had had to run off on an emergency, as usual

When her phone rang, she answered in her usual manner, the voice on the other end sounded strange.

“Hey Lois, it’s me!”  
  
Lois wondered, “Smallville?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s me, something happened with Zatanna. I need you to come home!”

That witch had better not be making any moves on her husband again.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
  
“Thanks, Lo.”

~*~

Lois unlocked the apartment door and walked in. she stopped in her tracks. There was a leggy tramp with dark tresses down her back in HER kitchen, she was only wearing ‘Lois' red and gold plaid shirt.

Lois’s flight or fight response warred inside her. In the end, fight won out. She sure as hell wasn’t giving Clark up to some husband-pinching slut.

Lois stood tall.

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to take that shirt off and get out of my home, bitch. Or I will rip it off you and throw you out buck naked!”

The woman spun around in shock, pouty lips open and familiar pretty, blue/green eyes wide in surprise.

Lois asked, “Smallville?”

She blushed, her eyelashes fluttering and in a soft but raspy voice, she said, “Hi, Lois.”

“What the hell happened, Clark?” she demanded.

Clark fidgeted on the spot. Lois reined her-self in. “It’s okay, why don’t we sit on the couch.”

Clark nodded, but when she sat down her leg splayed out, she looked uncomfortable, she tried to keep her legs closed, but then she noticed her long legs were on show and tried to cover them up with the ends of the shirt. When that didn’t work she folded her legs underneath her and pulling the shirt down again.

Lois watched with amusement.

“Believe me, Smallville. You don’t need to be ashamed of those legs, they’re better than mine.”

Clark’s head shook, the long black locks swaying with the movement. “I don’t think so, Lois.” those familiar eyes devoured her Lois’s legs.

Lois laughed; “It’s still you, isn’t it?”

Clark gave her a shy smile.

“During the mission, some men made some comments about Zatanna and her outfit. She got annoyed and said all men were the same. I told her they weren’t, that looks weren’t that important to most people. She said that I could say that, because you and I was a perfect looking couple. I told her that looks were nothing to do with our relationship, that if they had been, we would have been all over each other from the beginning.”

“You were right, Smallville, but looking back now I can’t believe we weren’t”

”Anyway, she asked me, if I really believed looks don’t matter and when I said yes, she did this to me. She said this would prove that they did.”

Lois harrumphed, “How long is it going to last?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, if she wants you to learn a lesson, we will have to go out.”

Clark shook his – her head. “I can’t go out like this, besides I haven’t got anything to wear. My own clothes are too big and yours are too small!”

Lois’s eyebrow rose. “You’ve been trying on my clothes, Smallville?”

“J-just your jeans.” she stuttered.

“C’mon, Smallville, we must be able to put something together.”

Lois stood up and went to the bedroom closet.

“But…Lois?”

“Get in here, Smallville!”

Clark followed hesitantly.

~*~

After a good sort through, Lois had made up a decent outfit. Luckily, Lois and Clark’s feet were the same size now. She found some low-heeled black leather boots, a soft blue lamb’s wool wraparound dress that was just above knee length. Clark’s new breasts were larger than Lois’ was, so there was no bra. And with it being a nice, spring day, there was no need for a coat.

Clark was studying the pile of clothes on the bed. “I don’t know, Lois.”

“God, Smallville. You run around all day, in tights and a cape, what’s your problem?”

Clark glared at her. “You know how hard it was for me to wear the suit at first.”

Lois sighed, “Yeah, I know Smallville, come on, and sit at the dressing table while I do your hair and makeup.” 

Clark’s face drew in to a grimace.

“Sit down, Clark.”

Clark sat and Lois brushed the dark locks out and Clark’s natural waviness bounced through. Then she made up the unfamiliar face. With soft natural shades of eye shadow and blush and pale pink almost nude lip gloss not much more than Clark natural colour. Clark’s lashes were already dark and long enough not to have to subject him to mascara.

Lois left Clark to get dressed.

~*~

Ten minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Clark walked out.

She was beautiful!

Lois, of all people already knew he was, but it was normally a masculine beauty, this was purely feminine.

Although, Lois had been hit on by woman before and sometimes even played along for a story. Lois had never actually been attracted to a woman before. However, this stunning woman was really Clark and that made all the difference.

Lois knew herself to be a very good-looking woman, but her husband was just, more.

“How do I look?”

Lois let her eyes admire what she saw, from the boots up, there was a tease of knee, up to full, rounded hips to a slim waist to voluptuous breasts and cleavage, to understatedly made-up but striking face, to hair tumbling around soft shoulders.

Lois smiled. “You look hot, Smallville.”

Clark turned away with a small, pleased smile playing at the full lips.

“Come on, let’s go for coffee.”

~*~

Out on the street, they were turning heads as they went, a cab driver wolf-whistled in their direction and Clark’s eyes darted towards the guy. Lois knew that Clark was nervous, so she reached out and took his hand.

As they headed for the café, some men were leering at them.

When they got there, they sat at an outside table, a young waiter came to get their order, and Lois saw Clark tense when the waiter just stared at her cleavage.

Lois clicked her fingers in front of the guys face. “Hey, buddy, do your job.”

The waiter rushed off for their order.

“Is this what you have to put up with Lois, all the time?”

“Yeah, sometimes, not all the time, you get used to it, sometimes it’s an advantage.”

“I’ve never felt so exposed before; nobody looks at me like this normally.”

Lois chuckled. “You really don’t know do you, Smallville? People are looking at you all the time, as Clark Kent and Superman.”

Clark leaned forward and in a hushed voice said. “Not by men, Lois!”

“You are just so cute, Smallville. There are just as many men checking you out as there are women.”

Clark asked unbelievingly, “Really?” 

“Really, Clark, you can’t help being hot.”

Clark smiled and lean in for a kiss and Lois returned it.

A passing car blew it’s on horn and they jumped apart.

“I’m sorry.”

Lois couldn’t believe Clark sometimes.

“Why are you apologizing, Clark, I’m your wife, you’re my husband, just because your body is different, doesn’t mean you can’t kiss me.”

Clark looked concerned, “Are you sure, Lois?”

Lois swallowed. ”Yeah, I still want you, Clark.”

~*~

They entered the apartment and fell into each other’s arms. It was strange not having to stretch up to meet Clark’s lips or him dip down.

“You kiss like, Clark.” She gasped as she broken away from a breath-stealing kiss. Lois’s fingers studied Clark’s jaw where there was always a little stubble; it was completely smooth and silky. Lois fingers ran in to Clark’s hair, it was long but when she grazed her fingers over Clark’s scalp it did not feel any different

They stumbled to their bedroom. They fell against the mattress their breasts flattening against each other’s. Clark removed Lois’s shirt and bra, smaller hands massaged her breasts, the softness of those hands didn’t matter, Smallville’s hand were always soft and never calloused.

Clark’s painted lips fastened over Lois’s nipple; the small hands removed her skirt as Clark switched breasts. Then Clark’s smaller fingers were sliding into her, moving at that well used rhythm, but it wasn’t enough, Clark’s fingers were normally thicker and longer, Lois needed more.

“More, Clark, put more in me.”

Clark's head lifted with a look of confusion on feminine features, Clark’s gaze went to Lois’s pussy then a third finger slid in. Clark dipped down and sucked on Lois’s clit.

Lois moaned. “More!”

Clark whimpered against her and then slid the fourth slim finger in. Clark licked, sucked, and kept those fingers thrusting, until Lois was coming. Lois grasped Clark’s long hair. “Oh, yes, yes baby!”

Clark rose and licked at wet fingers and sucking them clean. Lois watched as Clark relished Lois’s taste, finally pulling her fingers out from smudged pink lips. Lois reached for Clark and kissed that mouth.

“See, it can still be the same, can still be good.”

Clark laughed, “I still miss my cock though, and I’m all…” smooth tanned thighs rubbed together.

Lois realized she had only been thinking of herself. How different and strange it must be for Clark.

Lois watched Clark. “Are you wet for me, Clark?”

Clark blushed prettily, “I-I…yes.”

“How does it feel?”

Clark admitted, “Kind of odd.”

Lois lifted up and pulled Clark’s boots off. Lois crawled over Clark and untied the dress, when the sides fell apart; Lois admired Clark’s new body. Her breasts were glorious; they weren’t overly big just round and firm, nipples larger but the same colour. Lois’s gaze swept down Clark’s body to the black lace panties.

“You’re wearing my panties, Smallville.”

Clark blinked at her. “I couldn’t go out without any underwear on, Lois.”

Lois moved over Clark. “Of course, you couldn’t, Smallville.”

She kissed Clark’s lips, when Clark tried to deepen the kiss, Lois said. “I want to check you out!”

Clark laid back. “Go ahead.”

She studied Clark’s face, the eyes were the same, and the lips were the same. The beauty mark on the cheekbone was there. Lois kissed it and then kissed down to Clark’s chest; the three freckles were there too. Lois knew for sure now this wasn't just Clark trapped in a woman’s body, it was Clark’s body - girl shaped. It made what Lois was going to do a lot easier and tempting.

Lois massaged the full breasts in her palms.

“Do you like that, baby?”

Clark panted, “Y-Yes.”

Lois dipped her head and licked Clark’s nipples and Clark whimpered. She sucked and pulled back with the nub between her teeth.

Clark cried out, “Oh god, Lois!”

Lois smiled and moved down to her abdomen. Although, still flat and toned, there was softness there. Lois kissed near the belly button. Clark sighed.

Lois slipped off the black panties; Clark spread her long legs automatically. Lois reached down and felt the wetness there.

“You really are turned on, aren’t you?”

Pretty, green eyes watched her as she slipped her fingers and found her clit and tweaked it. Clark jumped and cried out. Lois gathered some wetness and rubbed in small circles. Clark’s hips came off the bed, “Oh, Lois!”

Lois slid her fingers into Clark, and Clark started panting. “Oh, fuck, Lois?”

“It is okay, Clark.” She tried to soothe her.

She moved and kissed Clark as she thrust her fingers in and out. She used her thumb on the clit.

Clark was gasping her name. “I didn’t think…oh god!”

“Yeah Clark.” she licked into that panting mouth. 

Those long legs spread wider trying to get more inside.

“You want more?”

Clark gasped, “Ng, yes.”

Lois had an idea; she kissed Clark and then jumped off the bed and went searching in the back of the closet.

“Lois!” was Clark’s plaintive cry.

“Ha-ha found it!”

Lois came out the closet carrying her trusty dildo. Clark could hardly speak.

“W–W–what are you doing with that?”

This was my best stress reliever before we got together, Smallville. It’s lucky I still have it, I haven’t needed it for a long time because of you.”

“Why have you got it out then?”

Lois collected some hand lotion from the dressing table and then crawled over to Clark.

Clark licked her lips “Are you sure, Lois?”

Lois smirked at the fact Clark was still in the same position as she’d left her in, legs spread ready.

“I want you to know what it feels like, when you fuck me, Smallville.”

“I don’t know about this Lois, with that.” Clark nodded at the dildo.

Lois smiled and whispered in Clark’s ear. “I used to use this thinking about you, Smallville! Wishing it was your cock inside me!”

Clark moaned. Lois smiled. “Trust me, Smallville.”

“I do.”

Lois slicked the dildo up, then played with it along Clark’s lower lips, and then positioned it at the entrance. Lois kissed Clark and started to slide it in.

Clark pulled away from the kiss and gasped. Lois slid it back out and then back in repeatedly, until Clark relaxed and took it all.

She licked at Clark’s panting mouth as she made the strokes harder and faster. Clark was writhing on the bed, hips bucking, head flung back. Lois kissed the exposed throat.

“Oh my god, Lois, is this how it feels…is this how good it is for you?”

“No, Clark, when you fuck me it feels a hundred times better, because your cock is so big and long and hard. Clark, you’re so warm and it is you – it’s you on me, in me. Knowing how much you want to be inside me makes it so much better.”

“Oh, Lois, I do, I love being inside you.”

Lois kissed Clark again and then moved down the bed between Clark’s thighs pulled the dildo out and dropped it. She put her mouth on Clark and sucked her clit. Clark held onto Lois’s head and cried out.

“I want to be inside you too.”

She plunged her tongue inside and Clark arched of the bed, coming, calling Lois’s name.

~*~

As they lay there, gazing into each other’s eyes. Lois said. ”See you were right, looks have nothing to do with us, and we can make this work. I love you, Clark.”

“I love you too, Lois.”

A white glow emanated from Clark and when it died away, Clark was a male again. Clark slid his hand under the covers and smiled.

“I missed this.”

Lois smirked. “I missed it too!” Lois grinned. “We broke the magic spell.”

Clark smiled back “That’s because we are magic, Lois.”

THE END


End file.
